


Dzieci rewolucji

by AliceJJJ23



Category: Moulin Rouge! (2001), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crossover, FanFiction.Net, M/M, Male Slash, Prostitution
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceJJJ23/pseuds/AliceJJJ23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-John... Miłość nie istnieje. To iluzja.<br/>- W takim razie ty jesteś moją iluzją...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie również na FF.net :https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9948353/1/Children-of-revolution

_Prolog_

_Nazywam się John Hamish Watson i chciałbym opowiedzieć wam historię o najsilniejszym uczuciu na ziemii. Uczuciu, które potrafi zabić, wywołać wojnę, zabrać wszystko co posiadamy i zniknąć… Od wieków ludzie zapominają jak jest silna i doprowadzają do tragedii. Zostało nam podarowane coś pięknego, ale my wykorzystaliśmy to źle. O miłości…_

_Byłem zakochany tylko raz, ale było to najsilniejsze uczucie jakiego doznałem przez całe swoje życie. I to właśnie miłość sprowadziła mnie na samo dno, gdzie już nie ma uczuć. Jest tylko pustka. Wszystko byłoby inaczej, gdybym nie wysiadł na peronie w Paryżu, nie dowiedziałbym się o istnieniu Moulin Rouge, Sherlocka i Zidlera, ale wysiadłem… I właściwie nie żałuję._

_Historię powinienem  zacząć od  Moulin Rouge. Było to niezwykłe miejsce, w którym stykały się dwa światy. Świat artystów i prostytutek oraz świat bogaczy. Było to królestwo tańca, muzyki i rozkoszy, pełne pięknych kobiet i przystojnych mężczyzn. Królestwo Harolda Zidlera i jego podopiecznych  z  półświatka. Wśród nich najbardziej znany był Sherlock, zwany Diamentem. Był on największym skarbem Zidlera, a pomimo to pokochał mnie. I umarł…_

_Wszystko zaczęło się kiedy postanowiłem wyjechać do Paryża. Moje życie było nudne i puste. Nigdy nie mogłem żyć naprawdę. Zawsze tylko w połowie. Nie znałem miłości, piękna, rozpaczy czy lęku. Dlatego chciałem wyjechać. Aby zacząć żyć… Wysiadając z pociągu ogarnęły mnie wątpliwości i lęk. Bałem się samotności. Każdy na peronie miał cel i towarzysza. Ja miałem maszynę do pisania i głowę pełną wielkich marzeń…_

_Miałem zamieszkać w dzielnicy Montmartre, nazywanej miastem grzechu i rozpusty, lecz każdy kto tak twierdził, mylił się… Montmartre było rajem. Pełne życia, kolorów, dźwięków i artystów. Wszyscy byli tacy jak ja. Ich majątkiem były  marzenia. O sławie, szczęściu i miłości. Jedyna rzecz jaka mnie od nich różniła to miłość. Każde z nich zaznało jej chociaż raz, ja nigdy. Zapragnąłem wtedy zakochać się, ale nie wiedziałem o co tak naprawdę prosiłem._

_Niedługo po przyjeździe usiadłem przed maszyną do pisania, ale wena nie nadchodziła. Nagle usłyszałem huk i sufit nade mną zawalił się ,a przez dziurę  wprost na podłogę spadł człowiek, wyglądający na nieprzytomnego. Po chwili drzwi otworzyły się z hałasem i wszedł przez nie niski człowiek w stroju zakonnicy. Przedstawił się jako Henri Toulouse- Lautrec. Zaczął opowiadać o sztuce. Po kilkunastu minutach byłem w mieszkaniu piętro wyżej i występowałem jako młody poeta w przedstawieniu Toulouse’a, zastępując nieprzytomnego mężczyznę. Obawiam się, że to właśnie wtedy bogowie rzucili kostką o mój los i zadecydowali co będzie dalej.  Dokładnie w momencie gdy powstał spór o tekst Toulouse’a i objawił się mój talent. Wszyscy przyjaciele Henri’ego byli zachwyceni. Jedyną wątpliwość budził w nich tajemniczy Zidler, któremu wszystko mogło się nie spodobać. Nagle Toulouse wykrzyknął: „Sherlock!”. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzaniem._

-Przepraszam…- John powiedział niepewnie.- Kim jest Sherlock?

-Słucham?- Toulouse spojrzał na Johna zdziwiony.-Kim on jest? Naprawdę go nie znasz? Świetnie… Moi drodzy! Dziś wieczorem wybieramy się do Moulin Rouge!- zawołał zadowolony

_Byłem pod wrażeniem kiedy przestąpiłem próg Moulin Rouge. Trudno mi jest opisać co wtedy czułem. Z pewnością podziw, wstręt, przerażenie i lęk. Małostkowość  tych ludzi napawała mnie dziwnym lękiem. Lecz nagle wszystko zniknęło. Pojawił się on. Sherlock. Diament to było idealne określenie. Od jego niezdrowo bladej cery odbijał się blask reflektorów. Delikatny uśmiech pojawił się na jego pięknej twarzy. Prawdopodobnie śpiewał wtedy, ale nie mam pojęcia co to było._

_-To on…- wyszeptał Toulouse.- Ma ładny głos, prawda?_

_Przytaknąłem bezwiednie. Świat przestał istnieć. W mojej głowie był tylko on. W mojej głowie, w sercu, w krwi i w powietrzu wokół. Sherlock zawładnął wtedy światem._

 


	2. Być Diamentem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock POV

Kolejna noc w Moulin Rouge. Kolejna noc bycia Diamentem… Bycia kukiełką w rękach Harolda Zidlera w świecie bogatych, okrutnych zboczeńców. Moulin Rouge było moim domem, ale również więzieniem. Jestem towarem, który sam musi się sprzedać, by nie umrzeć… Nigdy nie wątpiłem, że życie jest trudne. Nawet gdy miałem pięć lat i wychowywałem się w jednej z najbogatszych rodzin w Anglii.  
Drobny, czarnowłosy chłopiec siedział w oknie swojego pokoju i obserwował nocne niebo, które było tego wieczoru pełne gwiazd. Nagle drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły z cichym z skrzypnięciem, wpuszczając do niego smugę światła z korytarza. Stał w nich młody, około czternastoletni chłopiec.  
-Sherlocku…- wyszeptał i podszedł do okna.-Piękna noc…  
-Noc zawsze jest piękna Myc… Tylko nikt tego nie widzi.  
Starszy chłopak westchnął. Dojrzałość jego brata zadziwiała wszystkich, ale Mycrofta smuciła. Przecież chłopiec miał dopiero pięć lat.  
-Tak… Masz rację…  
-Myc? Co się stało?- chłopiec spojrzał na brata niepewnie.  
-Sherlocku… Oni nie przyjadą. Kazali mi przekazać, że jest im przykro…  
-Powiedz im, że mnie też…- wyszeptał Sherlock. Jego błękitne oczy były pełne łez.  
Mycroft westchnął i przytulił delikatnie brata.  
-Ciii… Sherlocku… Pamiętasz co mi obiecałeś ostatnim razem?  
-Że nie będę płakał… Myc czemu oni nas nie kochają?  
-Nie mam pojęcia… Sherlocku jest już późno. Powinieneś iść spać. Dobranoc-powiedział cicho i wyszedł szybko z pokoju.  
Wiedział, że Sherlock nie pójdzie spać tej nocy. Sherlock będzie czekał aż pojawi się spadająca gwiazda, a on wypowie znów to samo życzenie. Życzenie, którego żadne dziecko nie powinno wypowiadać. Bo każde dziecko zasługuje na miłość. Nawet mały Sherlock Holmes. I gwiazda spadnie. A on spojrzy w niebo i pomyśli życzenie. Tego wieczoru jednak powie więcej niż zwykle  
-Gwiazdko… Pamiętasz moje życzenie? Wciąż się nie spełniło, więc chciałbym je zmienić. Gwiazdko, spraw by ktoś mnie pokochał… To nie muszą być rodzice. Widzisz, moja niania zawsze powtarza, że żeby być szczęśliwym, trzeba być kochanym. A ja bardzo chcę być szczęśliwy… Spokojnie, nie musisz się spieszyć, ale obiecaj… Obiecaj gwiazdko, że spełnisz moje życzenie… Kiedyś…  
Harold Zidler swoich podopiecznych zazwyczaj wyszukiwał na Montmartre. Zarabiali śpiewem w kawiarenkach lub na ulicach. Ja jednak znalazłem się w Moulin Rouge przypadkiem.  
Moja historia zaczęła się gdy dziewczęta Zidlera zaczęły ginąć. Znajdowano je zamordowane okrutnie w ciemnych zaułkach i próbowano oskarżyć Harolda. O poranku po drugim morderstwie siedziałem na ławce przed Moulin Rouge. Cały świat utuliła gęsta mgła, a słońce jakby bało się jej i pozostawało niezłomnie za kurtyną chmur. Idealny dzień dla seryjnego mordercy. Właściwie nie wiadomo czemu, ale oni kochają deszcz i mgłę. Możliwe, że w ich mniemaniu to dodaje ich czynom dramatyzmu i mroku. To całkiem logiczne, a przecież oni zawsze są logiczni, ponieważ są psychopatami, a psychopaci to geniusze. Czysta logika.  
Było już około ósmej kiedy ciszę poranka przerwał rozdzierający krzyk dobiegający z zaułku. Kilku ludzi pobiegło w tamtym kierunku. Okazało się, że krzyczała jedna z pracownic Zidlera, ponieważ zobaczyła swoją przyjaciółkę… Martwą, tak okrutnie, prawdziwie martwą. Krew sączyła się z jej rozciętej klatki piersiowej i formowała w fascynujące wzory i kształty na brudnym chodniku. Brakowało serca...Były za to pestki granatu. Nikt nie rozumiał. Ja tak…  
Harold Zidler pojawił się chwilę później z przerażeniem w oczach i policjantem u boku. Oczywiście oskarżono jego. Ludzie nigdy nie myślą. Zidler dostał trzy godziny, by udowodnić, że nie jest winny. Dostałem szanse, którą niestety wykorzystałem…  
-Harold Zidler?- spytałem niepewnie.  
-Ta…Tak…- wyszeptał przerażony.- Biedna ptaszyna… Była taka młoda.  
-Mogę panu pomóc…  
-Słucham?- mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwieniem.  
-Wiem kto jest mordercą…  
-Widziałeś coś chłopcze?  
-Nie… Ale wiem. To dedukcja… Widzi pan. Ta dziewczyna… Nie ma serca, a zamiast niego owoc granatu. Zna pan legendę o Persefonie i Hadesie?  
-Nie… Raczej nie.  
-I to właśnie, czyni pana niewinnym panie Zidler…   
-Mam powiedzieć policji, że nie znam legendy, więc nie jestem winny?  
-Proszę mnie zabrać ze sobą i mi zaufać…  
Winny okazał się pewien angielski szlachcic, który nienawidził kobiet. Uważał je za istoty bez serca, co wyjaśniało wyrwanie go po śmierci, a owoc granatu miał pokazać, że posyła dziewczęta wprost do piekła. Logika. Niestety udało mu się zamordować jeszcze jedną z nich za nim został złapany. Lecz Harold Zidler był mi wdzięczny pomimo tego. W dowód swojej wdzięczności dał mi pracę. Obiecał sławę i majątek. Jego obietnica spełniła się tylko w połowie. Otrzymałem sławę… Sławę najlepszej i najbardziej utalentowanej prostytutki Moulin Rouge. Stałem się gwiazdą, tak jak obiecał Harold, ale nienawidziłem tego. Nienawidziłem Zidlera, Moulin Rouge i klientów. Każdy z nich był taki sam. Bogaty, bezwzględny i żonaty. Ja byłem niczym. Na początku miałem nadzieję, że ktoś mnie znajdzie, pokocha. Uratuje. Ale było za późno. Stałem się towarem bez uczuć. Jedyne co odnajdywałem w mojej głowie, to nienawiść. Podła i wyniszczająca… Przejdźmy teraz do wieczoru, w czasie którego poznałem Johna Watsona. Człowieka, który mnie pokochał…  
Tydzień wcześniej w moim skromnym pokoju pojawił się Zidler. W jego oczach można było dostrzec jedynie czystą, niezmąconą radość. Znalazł sponsora, który chciał tylko jednego… Mnie. Pomimo wstrętu byłem dumny. Wiedziałem, że to moja szansa. Mogłem wreszcie uciec od mojego życia.   
Wieczór wizyty sponsora był dokładnie zaplanowany. Ja musiałem być gwiazdą. Na początku miałem zaśpiewać kilka piosenek, potem zagrać na skrzypcach, a później spędzić resztę nocy ze sponsorem. Bałem się. Bałem się każdej sekundy tego wieczoru. Moja przyszłość mogła nareszcie się zmienić. Musiałem tylko być gwiazdą. Nie Sherlockiem, ale Diamentem. Ale los chciał inaczej…  
Może dlatego, gdy Zidler wskazał sponsora, ja dostrzegłem Johna Watsona, a może to ja sam chciałem dostrzec jego, a nie Jamesa Moriarty’ego. Dostrzegłem ciepły, delikatny uśmiech, zamiast wykrzywionych prześmiewczo ust. Piękne, spokojne oczy zamiast ciemnych i dzikich. Wybrałem Johna bo był inny… Lepszy. Dostrzegłem w jego oczach to czego szukałem. Miłość. Moriarty nie miał przy nim najmniejszych szans. Bo John był miłością.


	3. Nowe światło

John POV  
Nie pamiętam nic z tamtej chwili. Był tylko on. Mówili coś. Ruchy, światła, ludzie i słowa zamieniły się w niego. Oddech był ciężki i trudny, prawie niewykonalny. Tylko on był prosty. Bałem się mrugnąć, bałem się poruszyć. Przecież mógł zniknąć. Był nierealny.  
Kiedy skończył, a większość ludzi tańczyła, podszedł do mnie.   
„Mam nadzieję, że spodziewał się mnie pan?”  
Pierwsze zdanie. Zaledwie kilka słów, wypowiedzianych przez pomyłkę. To było zabawne. To było cudowne. Jego delikatny uśmiech, oczy, których chłód uderzał, ale mnie nie przeraził. Potem słowa zniknęły. Sherlock zaprosił mnie do tańca. Muzyka była spokojna jak on. Delikatny dźwięk skrzypiec niósł się po sali pełnej tańczących. Jego silne, ale delikatne dłonie prowadziły pewnie, jakby oddzielając mnie od reszty świata, a może świat po prostu nie istniał. Nie byłem pewien.   
Nagle jego twarz stała się bledsza, a oddech ciężki. Poczułem jak słabnie, by po chwili upaść bezsilnie na ziemię. Kilka osób podbiegło szybko w jego stronę. Jeden z mężczyzn podniósł Sherlocka i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z sali, niosąc go w ramionach. Chciałem za nimi pobiec. Chciałem go uratować, a mogłem tylko stać na środku pomieszczenia i patrzeć jak w drzwiach znika mężczyzna, którego pokochałem.   
Sherlock POV  
Omdlenia zdarzały się często. Prawdopodobnie zbyt często, by wytłumaczyć je brakiem snu czy pożywienia. Bałem się. Każdy odczuwa lęk przed śmiercią. Szczególnie jeśli śmierć ma przyjść za wcześnie. To było przerażające… Patrzenie na swoje powolne umieranie. Może dlatego odrzucałem od siebie tę myśl tak długo. Oszukiwałem się coraz częściej, ale z każdą utratą przytomności było trudniej i trudniej. I właśnie wtedy go poznałem. Kiedy tańczyliśmy, czułem się bezpiecznie. Ostatni raz kiedy czułem się bezpiecznie zdarzył się, gdy miałem osiem lat. Wtedy Mycroft spędzał ostatnią noc w domu, przed wyjazdem do szkoły. Kiedy wrócił… Był inny. Już nie był Myc’kiem, który opowiadał mi historie o piratach. Był Sir Mycroftem…  
Kiedy mdlałem, myślałem, że to już koniec... Że umieram. Wtedy właśnie obudziłem się w moim pokoju. Moje łóżko otaczał ciasny krąg ludzi. Powoli rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Ziddler zaklaskał w dłonie z radością.  
-Dzięki bogu!- zawołał i podszedł do mnie szybko. –Nie strasz na więcej Sherly… Dziś twój wielki dzień! A teraz do pracy moi drodzy!  
Zawsze denerwowała mnie jego wesołość. Cieszył się światem, tak jak ja powinienem, ale nie byłem w stanie. Świat był okrutny i podły. Nie było na nim powodów do radości. Po chwili przypomniałem sobie o księciu. O wspaniałym, kochającym księciu. Może świat nie był tak bardzo zły.   
John POV  
Sherlock pojawił się na sali godzinę po swoim omdleniu. Czekałem tam z nadzieją, że wróci. To nie mógł być przecież ostatni raz… Wiedziałem, że muszę go zobaczyć. Byłem gotowy zrobić wszystko. Nagle wszedł do pomieszczenia z jasnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Był jeszcze piękniejszy niż przedtem. Szybko odszukał mnie wzorkiem i podszedł do mnie.   
-Proszę wybaczyć moją… Niedyspozycję…- uśmiechnął się do mnie delikatnie.- Może wyjdziemy?  
Podał mi dłoń i szybkim krokiem wyszliśmy z sali.


	4. Choćby w tysiącu diamentów

Sherlock zabrał mnie do najpiękniejszego miejsca w Moulin Rouge zwanego ‘słoniem’. Była to piękna budowla, w środku której znajdował się bogato zdobiony pokój, pełen złota i drogich tkanin. Nigdy wcześniej nie wyobrażałem sobie nawet, że kiedykolwiek znajdę się w takim pomieszczeniu, po opuszczeniu Anglii. Spojrzałem niepewnie na Sherlocka nie będąc pewnym co dalej. Miałem tylko zaprezentować mężczyźnie swoje umiejętności, a trafiłem do najlepszego pokoju Moulin Rouge, z najpiękniejszym mężczyzną jakiego spotkałem. Obdarzyłem Sherlocka ciepłym uśmiechem. Sherlock odpowiedział tym samym, ale jego uśmiech nie dosięgał chłodnych oczu. Poczułem ukłucie w sercu. Właściwie nie powinno mnie to obchodzić, ale było w Sherlocku coś, co zamiast odpychać mnie, przyciągało. Już wtedy wiedziałem, że to niedobrze… Że pewnego dnia tego pożałuję, ale nie myślałem o tym. Nie chciałem.   
-Napije się pan czegoś?- spytał Sherlock delikatnie.  
-Nie… Właściwie wolałbym mieć to już za sobą…  
Sherlock spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony, jakbym powiedział coś nieodpowiedniego. Po chwili westchnął i opadł na ogromne łóżko, znów obdarzając mnie tym uśmiechem. Wyglądał olśniewająco. Jego blada skóra zdawała się iskrzyć w słabym świetle pokoju. Koszula rozpięta na zdecydowanie zbyt wiele guzików odsłaniała większą część jego klatki piersiowej.  
-Proszę się nie krępować… Może pan tu podejść- westchnął ze śmiechem wyciągając dłoń w moim kierunku. Podszedłem do łóżka, ale starając się zachować pewną odległość. Sam nie byłem pewien czy to z przyzwoitości, jaką wpajano mi w dzieciństwie czy ze strachu. Sherlock jednak złapał moją dłoń pociągając mnie na łóżko. Już po chwili znalazłem się pod nim obawiając się, co zamierza zrobić.   
-Jak chciałby pan zacząć tę noc?- spytał cicho błądząc dłońmi po moim ciele.  
-Właściwie to miałem… Wyrecytować wiersz..- powiedziałem niepewnie, przerażony jak bardzo drżał mój głos.  
-Och? Wiersz.. Idealnie… Proszę zaczynać…- wyszeptał wprost do mojego ucha, by po chwili, jego rozgrzane wargi zaczęły błądzić po mojej szyi.   
-Choć… Och! Choćby…- próbowałem recytować wiersz, ale natarczywe usta Sherlocka nie pozwalały mi wypowiedzieć choćby słowa. Po chwili zerwałem się z łóżka i stanąłem przed nim na drżących nogach. Spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony.  
\- Choćby w tysiącu kształtów utajoną,  
Najukochańsza, zawsze poznam ciebie,  
Za czarodziejską ukryta zasłoną,  
O wszechobecna, zawsze poznam ciebie.  
Zacząłem powoli. Sherlock zamarł na chwilę wsłuchując się w moje słowa oczarowany.   
\- Po najsmuklejszej cyprysa urodzie,  
Najpiękniej rosła, zaraz poznam ciebie,  
W kanału wartkiej, kryształowej wodzie,  
Najpieszczotliwsza, dobrze poznam ciebie.  
Po tych słowach Sherlock podniósł się powoli i podszedł do mnie. Tym razem spokojnie i niepewnie. Jak spłoszone zwierze. Jego czarne loki były w nieładzie. Znów się uśmiechnął, tym razem jednak inaczej. Cieplej. Odwzajemniłem uśmiech, mówiąc dalej.  
\- Gdy się fontanna rozbiega w promieniach,  
Najfiglarniejsza, wesół poznam ciebie.  
Gdy chmura kształt swój formując się zmienia,  
Najbardziej zmienna, w niej ja poznam ciebie.  
Wyciągnąłem dłoń w kierunku Sherlocka. Chwycił ją pewnie. Poczułem pod palcami chłodną, delikatną skórę. Zrozumiałem, że Sherlock też taki jest. Nie mógł być ciepły, ale gdzieś pod tą chłodną powłoką kryła się tylko wrażliwość. Patrzył na mnie z ufnością, jakiej nigdy dotąd nie wydziałem.  
\- Po ukwieconej twego szala łące,  
Najbardziej gwiezdna, w pięknie poznam ciebie.  
Gdy seler pręży swoich rąk tysiące,  
Wszechmiłująca, po tym poznam ciebie.  
Sherlock podszedł bliżej. Trzymałem go w ramionach i cały świat zniknął, tak jakby nigdy go nie było. Czułem się jakbym latał w niebie stworzonym z oczu Sherlocka. Moje słowa tylko unosiły nas wyżej.  
-Gdy się zapala w górach świtu zorza,  
Najradośniejsza, zaraz witam ciebie.  
Kiedy nade mną wysokie przestworza,  
Najpogodniejsza, wtedy wdycham ciebie.

Com poznał duszy i ciała zmysłami,  
O najmądrzejsza, poznałem przez ciebie.  
Gdy zwę Ałłaha stoma imionami,  
W każdym pobrzmiewa imię też dla ciebie.  
Wiersz się skończył, ja jednak wciąż trzymałem Sherlocka blisko siebie i wtedy pocałowałem go po raz pierwszy. Oderwał się ode mnie po chwili z uśmiechem.  
-Nie mogę uwierzyć…- wyszeptał.- Jestem zakochany… Zakochany w młodym, przystojnym i utalentowanym księciu…  
-Księciu?  
-Och, nie dbam o tytuły. One się nie liczą…- westchnął Sherlock z uśmiechem gładząc mój policzek.  
-Nie jestem księciem- powiedziałem zdziwiony.  
Sherlock zamarł. Po chwili odsunął się szybko wpatrując się we mnie przez chwilę.   
-O boże…- jęknął po chwili.- Toulouse cię przysłał… Młody pisarz… Tylko gdzie jest książe?- Sherlock wyszeptał prawdopodobnie do siebie, nie do mnie. Po chwili rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Mężczyzna spojrzał na mnie z przerażeniem.  
-Schowaj się…- syknął słysząc jak drzwi otwierają się powoli.   
Niewiele myśląc ruszyłem pod stół, który stał najbliżej mnie. Do pokoju wszedł niski człowiek o spojrzeniu szaleńca. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, kiedy zobaczył Sherlocka.  
-Wspaniały występ panie Holmes…- mężczyzna westchnął i ruszył w kierunku mojej kryjówki. Sherlock jednak szybko zareagował i odciągnął go od stołu.   
-Powinien się pan odprężyć…- Holmes powiedział cicho popychając mężczyznę na łóżko, po czym podszedł do stołu, by nalać mu wina. Podał kieliszek bez słowa i usiadł naprzeciw niego. Mężczyzna oblizał powoli wargi, co wzbudziło moje jeszcze większe obrzydzenie. Ten człowiek był odrażający. Postanowiłem, że muszę chronić Sherlocka, póki nie będzie za późno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> W rozdziale wykorzystany jest wiersz J. W. Goethego "Choćby w tysiący kryształów"


	5. Skrzypek i poeta

Już wtedy wiedziałem, że James Moriarty będzie problemem. Nie wiedzieliśmy jednak, że będzie nim w tak dużym stopniu. Oczywiście nie wiedziałem wtedy tak wielu rzeczy. Wiele osób mogłoby uznać, że byłem lekkomyślny, ale nigdy nie żałowałem swoich decyzji.   
Kiedy Moriarty siedział tak blisko Sherlocka, pragnąłem tylko, żeby zniknął i nigdy więcej nie patrzył na niego swoimi szalonymi oczyma. Chciałem zdradzić moją kryjówkę pod stołem tylko po to, by odciągnąć go jak najdalej od tego wspaniałego mężczyzny, tak by nie mógł więcej go dotknąć. On jednak wciąż tak siedział pijąc powoli swoje wino. Kiedy skończył, wstał z łóżka i podszedł do stołu stawiając na nim pusty kieliszek. Już miał sięgnąć pod wino, by nalać Sherlockowi, lecz tamten był szybszy. Podszedł do księcia i oplótł ramiona wokół jego szyi.  
-Wino może poczekać…- wyszeptał do ucha Moriarty’ego i spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany.  
Wychyliłem się odrobinę znad stołu nie będąc pewny co mam zrobić. Rozglądałem się po pokoju szukając najlepszej drogi ucieczki, kiedy książe nachylił się nad stołem, by odłożyć kieliszek.  
-Jest pan pewien, że się pan nie napije, panie Holmes?- spytał odwracając się w moim kierunku.  
-Nie!- krzyknął Sherlock łapiąc ramiona mężczyzny, zmuszając go do spojrzenia na siebie.- Choćby w tysiącu kształtów utajony…- zaczął niepewnie spoglądając na mnie ukradkiem.   
Wiedziałem co robić. Powoli recytowałem wiersz bezgłośnie, a Sherlock powtarzał za mną. Książe był tak oczarowany, że nie usłyszał moich kroków, kierujących się do drzwi. Otworzyłem je najciszej jak mogłem. Na korytarzu stał jednak wysoki mężczyzna, który był służącym Moriarty’ego. Sherlock także go zauważył i szybko pokręcił głową zanim zarzucił się na szyję księcia.   
-Och… Jest pan takim wspaniałym mężczyzną…- wymruczał Sherlock popychając księcia w kierunku łóżka wskazując mi dłonią zasłonę przy oknie.  
Kiedy byłem już niewidoczny dla księcia, Sherlock nagle odepchnął go delikatnie i poprowadził w kierunku drzwi.  
-Sądzę, że powinniśmy poczekać do premiery- westchnął otwierając drzwi przed Moriartym.- Nie ma powodu do pośpiechu, czyż nie?  
-Do premiery?- spytał mężczyzna zdziwiony.  
-Och, tak… Premiera. Życzę dobrej nocy książe…- powiedział Sherlock szybko i wypchnął go za drzwi.   
Podszedł szybkim krokiem do zasłony i spojrzał na mnie ze złością.   
-Zdajesz sobie sprawę, co by się stało, gdyby cię zobaczył?- spytał Sherlock przerażony.  
Był bledszy niż zwykle, a na jego czole widać było drobne krople potu. Nie wiedziałem co się dzieje, póki nie zaczął opadać bezsilnie na podłogę. Na szczęście złapałem go zanim się przewrócił. Próbowałem przenieść go na łóżko, co nie było łatwym zadaniem. Był znacznie wyższy ode mnie. Kiedy nareszcie opadł bezsilnie na łóżko ciągnąc mnie za sobą, drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Moriarty stał w nich patrząc na mnie z wściekłością. Sherlock otworzył oczy niepewnie i rozejrzał się po pokoju zdziwiony. Kiedy dostrzegł Moriarty’ego zamarł na chwilę, ale szybko odepchnął mnie obdarzając mężczyznę uśmiechem.   
-Och, pan Moriarty…- Sherlock westchnął poprawiając koszulę.- Wszystko w porządku?  
-Nie. Widzę, że znalazł się powód dla którego musiałem wyjść tak wcześnie…  
-Tak, to prawda… Wiersz , który panu recytowałem to część przedstawienia, pisanego przez pana…  
-Watsona- odparłem szybko.  
\- Kiedy recytowałem dla pana ten wiersz, nareszcie zrozumiałem jego znaczenie… Dlatego postanowiłem zorganizować próbę…- Sherlock powiedział cicho, prawie szeptam, podchodząc do Moriarty’ego powoli.  
-Naprawdę sądzi pan, że panu uwierzę? Leżał pan w łóżku z mężczyzną tylko dlatego, że ćwiczył pan do przedstawienia?  
W tym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł Toulouse wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi.  
-Jak idzie próba?- spytał wesoło.  
Odetchnąłem z ulgą rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Zaczęli stroić pianino stojące w kącie pomieszczenia i krzątali się wokół księcia, który stał po środku zdziwiony. Zerknąłem kątem oka na Sherlocka. Mężczyzna był widocznie rozbawiony, mrugnął do mnie z uśmiechem i zaczął rozmawiać z Toulousem. Nagle drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się. Ziddler stał tam całkowicie przerażony. Sherlock podszedł do niego.  
-Och, Haroldzie… Nareszcie jesteś. Już myślałem, że nie pojawisz się na naszej próbie… Pan Moriarty jest zachwycony naszym młodym pisarzem, dlatego postanowił sfinansować nasze przedstawienie.   
-Sfinansować?- Ziddler rozpromienił się.- Wspaniale! Może przejdziemy do biura podpisać umowę?  
-O czym jest przedstawienie? Jako inwestor powinienem znać fabułę…- westchnął Moriarty wykrzywiając twarz w fałszywym uśmiechu.  
-Przedstawienie jest o…- zaczął Ziddler rozglądając się po pokoju nerwowo.  
-O miłości!- wykrzyknąłem.  
-O miłości?- Moriarty spojrzał na mnie pogardliwie.  
-Tak. Miłości przezwyciężającej każdą trudność… To historia młodego, pięknego, ale ubogiego skrzypka…- zacząłem powoli spoglądając na Sherlocka.- Musi on stać się własnością okrutnego księcia. Przypadkiem poznaje jednak młodego poetę, który zakochuje się w nim z wzajemnością. On i skrzypek postanawiają ukrywać swoją miłość przed księciem, ponieważ obaj chcą rozwinąć swoją karierę…  
Ziddler zaklaskał w dłonie zadowolony.  
-Wspaniale- wykrzyknął.- To będzie najwspanialsza rzecz jaką pan widział w swoim życiu. Publiczność oszaleje!  
-Jaki jest koniec przedstawienia?- spytał Moriaty po chwili.  
-Skrzypek postanawia oddać się księciu, jednak w ostatniej chwili słyszy głos poety, recytującego wiersz, który usłyszał podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Zostawia więc księcia, ponieważ wie, że nie może zostawić swojego ukochanego. Ich miłość jest zbyt silna…- powiedziałem powoli patrząc na Sherlocka.  
Moriarty był zadowolony. Zgodził się podpisać umowę. Wszyscy wiedzieliśmy, że to nasza szansa, by zaistnieć w świecie artystycznym. Niestety nie spodziewaliśmy się wszystkiego, co stało się później. Ten moment był początkiem końca dla Moulin Rouge, ale wszyscy byli zbyt szczęśliwy, by to zrozumieć.


	6. Najcichsza z nocy

Tej nocy wszyscy świętowali znalezienie inwestora, ja jednak pisałem. Właściwie, próbowałem pisać. To nie było łatwe przez hałas dochodzący z góry, gdzie świętował Toulouse wraz ze wszystkimi przyjaciółmi z Montmartre. Był jeszcze drugi powód. Powód ten miał na imię Sherlock i właśnie przyglądał mi się z budynku naprzeciw mnie. Stał w oknie słonie w kształcie serca z delikatnym uśmiechem. Niewiele myśląc wyszedłem z mieszkania zarzucając na siebie zbyt dużą marynarkę i ruszyłem w kierunku słonia. Były dwa sposoby, by dostać się do budynku. Oprócz głównego wejścia można się było tam dostać za pomocą liny prowadzącej prosto na dach słonia. Ostrożnie wspiąłem się po niej, nie będąc pewien czy utrzyma mój ciężar. Po chwili byłem już na dachu ukryty za zasłoną łóżka z baldachimem obserwując Sherlocka, który stał tyłem do mnie. Nucił smutną, ale piękną melodię. Miałem dziwne wrażenie, że słyszałem już ten utwór, ale nie miałem pojęcia gdzie. Po chwili przerwał i odwrócił się niepewnie.   
-Ach.. To ty…- westchnął z delikatnym uśmiechem.- Czym zasłużyłem sobie na tę wizytę i to o tak późnej porze?  
-Właściwie to… Chciałem podziękować. To wszystko co zrobiłeś tego wieczoru…   
-Och… No tak. Nie musisz mi dziękować… Jesteś naprawdę utalentowany John. Twój wiersz jest niesamowity- Sherlock powiedział i cofnął się szybko.- Lepiej będzie jeśli już pójdę. Mamy przed sobą ciężki dzień…- westchnął.   
W słabym świetle księżyca Johnowi zdawało się, że dostrzegł delikatny rumieniec na bladym policzku, ale wiedział, że to mogła być tylko gra świateł. Przywidzenie, pełne nadziei. Sherlock już miał zejść po schodach , kiedy wziąłem drżący oddech i chwyciłem go zdecydowanym ruchem za ramię.  
-Poczekaj… Chciałem się upewnić… Kiedy jeszcze nie wiedziałeś kim jestem, powiedziałeś, że mnie kochasz… Chciałem wiedzieć czy…  
-Czy kłamałem? Oczywiście.   
-Och… No tak. To było głupie… Myśleć, że ktoś taki, jak ty mógłby zakochać się we mnie… Biednym pisarzu, bez gorsza przy duszy- powiedziałem ze słabym uśmiechem.  
-John…- Sherlock westchnął i ruszył w moim kierunku. – Pracuję w Moulin Rouge. Sprzedaję się, żeby przeżyć… Prowadząc takie życie, trudno jest wierzyć w miłość. Nawet gdybym bardzo chciał, nigdy nie będę wstanie kochać.   
-Nie możesz tak mówić… To straszne. Przecież miłość jest w życiu najważniejsza.   
-Mylisz się… Są dużo gorsze rzeczy. Ubóstwo jest gorsze. Miłość nie pomoże ci przeżyć…- westchnął Sherlock cofając się szybko.  
-Miłość to wszystko, czego nam potrzeba. Jest jak tlen…  
-Och, John… Tak mało rozumiesz…  
-Nie, to ty tak mało dostrzegasz- zaśmiałem się i chwyciłem Sherlocka z rękę. – Cały świat jest stworzony z miłości Sherlocku. Proszę, rozejrzyj się…  
-Widzę tylko biedę…  
-Nie bądź takim gburem. Tylko spójrz na nas. Nie uważasz, że to przeznaczenie?  
-John… Nie istnieje coś takiego jak przeznaczenie…- westchnął i ruszył w kierunku schodów.   
Szybko złapałem go za rękę i owinąłem ramię wokół jego talii.   
-Gdyby to była prawda, nie byłoby mnie tutaj…- wyszeptałem kładąc ostrożnie dłoń na jego policzku.  
-Sam tu przyszedłeś, bo jesteś szalony- wyszeptał z uśmiechem Sherlock poddając się dotykowi bezwiednie.   
-Daj nam szansę… Proszę…  
Sherlock spojrzał na mnie niepewnie i odepchnął mnie zdecydowanym ruchem i zaczął schodzić po schodach. Jednak szybko ruszyłem za nim.  
-Powinniśmy być razem! To przeznaczenie…- zawołałem biegnąc za nim.  
-Wiesz, że nie możemy…- Sherlock westchnął ze słabym uśmiechem, odwracając się w moim kierunku.  
-A co jeśli spróbujemy? Nikt nie może nam zabronić…- wyszeptałem ściskając jego dłoń delikatnie. – Możemy zrobić wszystko co chcemy. Możemy być wszystkim, czym chcemy. Tylko nas dwoje naprzeciw całemu światu…  
Sherlock spojrzał na mnie niepewnie i poprowadził mnie w dół do pokoju. Położył dłonie po obu stronach mojej szyi i nachylił się na moją twarzą.   
-Masz rację…- wyszeptał z uśmiechem.- Nikt nie ma prawa odbierać nam szczęścia…  
Kiwnąłem głową powoli przybliżając się jeszcze bardziej do Sherlocka i oplotłem jego talię ramionami.  
-Choćby w tysiącu kształtów utajoną, najukochańszy, zawsze poznam ciebie…- powiedziałem cicho naprzeciw jego ust. On nachylił się jeszcze odrobinę i połączył nasze usta w delikatnym pocałunku.   
Ten był jednak inny niż poprzedni. Szczerszy, delikatniejszy i pełen uczucia. Chciałem, żeby ten moment trwał wiecznie. Niestety po chwili Sherlock oderwał się ode mnie z uśmiechem próbując złapać oddech.  
-No cóż… Nie ułatwisz mi pracy… Tego jestem pewien- mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i pocałował mnie ponownie.


	7. Nowe życie Johna Watsona

Od tamtej nocy cały świat wydawał mi się lepszy. Był w nim Sherlock. Możliwe, że wszystko skończyłoby się dobrze, gdyby nie Moriarty. Mężczyzna miał dużo większe wymagania niż się spodziewaliśmy. Jednak kiedy przedstawił swoją ofertę Ziddlerowi, nie było już odwrotu. Zapragnął on, w zamian za przekształcenie Moulin Rouge w teatr, Sherlocka na wyłączność i samego budynku, jako własności. Ziddler miał stracić dobytek swojego życia dla dobra sztuki, która była tylko przykrywką dla mnie i Sherlocka. Wiedziałem, że powinienem czuć się okropnie, ale zamiast tego przeżywałem najszczęśliwsze dni mojego życia. Zaczęły się próby do przedstawienia. To oznaczało mnóstwo pracy, ale również, mnóstwo czasu u boku Sherlocka. 

Pierwsze dwie próby przebiegły naprawdę spokojnie. Tak, jakby nic nie stało się wtedy na dachu. Jak gdybyśmy byli tylko przyjaciółmi. Jednak w dzień trzeciej próby Sherlock pojawił się w drzwiach lekko przerażony. Jego ubranie wydawało się być droższe, niż to, które miał na sobie podczas nocy, kiedy się spotkaliśmy. Rozglądał się po mieszkaniu nerwowo, aż wreszcie wypowiedział moje imię drżącym głosem. Później wszystko stało się zbyt szybko, żebym mógł to zrozumieć, jednak po chwili Sherlock był przyparty do ściany, z nogami wokół mojej talii całując mnie zachłannie. Świat wydawał się być całkowicie odległy. Czułem tylko szaleńcze bicie mojego serca, kiedy trzymałem w ramionach przerażająco kruche ciało Sherlocka.  
-John- wyszeptał po raz drugi tego dnia.

Tym razem jego głos był słabszy, zdawał się błagać. Ciało Sherlocka drżało delikatnie, jakby był dotykany po raz pierwszy w życiu. Spojrzałem w jego jasne, przenikliwe, które wydawały się być zamglone.  
-Chcę być twój John…- westchnął bez tchu przymykając oczy z przyjemności.  
Jego ciało przylgnęło do mojego instynktownie, a biodra zaczęły poruszać się naprzeciw moich w powolnym rytmie. Z jego ust wydobył się cichy jęk.  
-Dobrze…- wyszeptałem bez tchu przymykając oczy, kiedy gorące usta Sherlocka znalazły się na mojej szyi.  
Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele z tego co działo się później. W pamięci mam tylko ciche jęki Sherlocka i jego delikatne, ale zręczne dłonie skrzypka. Kolejnego dnia obudziłem się zdecydowanie zbyt późno. W pokoju było jasno, a poduszki obok mnie wciąż nosiły ślad drugiej osoby i charakterystyczny zapach Sherlocka, czyli połączenia papierosów, mocnej herbaty i czegoś cytrusowego. Uśmiechnąłem się zadowolony zatapiając twarz w poduszkę, kiedy usłyszałem delikatny dźwięk skrzypiec. Sherlock musiał wciąż być w mieszkaniu, a do tego znaleźć stare skrzypce mojego ojca. Ich dźwięk był jednak dziwny. Skrzypce od dawna były tylko ozdobą, bo nie sposób było je nastroić, choć ja i mój ojciec próbowaliśmy wiele razy. Zawsze miałem wrażenie, że skrzypce po prostu mnie nie lubią, dlatego po kilku próbach nauki gry przerwałem. Teraz jednak dźwięk był czysty i absolutnie piękny. Podniosłem się ostrożnie z łóżka i ruszyłem w kierunku salonu otulając ciało kocem, ponieważ mój szlafrok zniknął. Stanąłem w wejściu, podziwiając przepiękny widok, który ukazał się moim oczom. Sherlock stał na środku pomieszczenia trzymając w dłoniach zniszczone skrzypce. Jego szczupłe ciało owinięte było w mój szlafrok i poruszało się delikatnie w rytm muzyki. W świetle poranka to wszystko wyglądało wręcz zbyt idealnie. Sherlock otworzył oczy, kiedy odegrał ostatni takt utworu i obdarzył mnie ciepłym uśmiechem. Czułem, że w tamtej chwili nic nie mogło zepsuć naszego szczęścia. Wszystko szło absolutnie idealnie. Planowaliśmy naszą przyszłość. Chcieliśmy uciec w noc premiery i wyjechać do Londynu. Sherlock marzył by zostać profesjonalnym aktorem w teatrze, a ja miałem pisać. Nasze życie miało być po prostu szczęśliwe i wydawało nam się, że powoli tak się staje. Tylko czasami podczas prób, drzwi otwierały się z hukiem i stawał w nich Moriarty ze swoim okropnym uśmiechem. Jednak wszystko było lepsze, kiedy mogłem trzymać Sherlocka w ramionach i czuć jego usta na swoich. To było wręcz zabawne, jak jedna osoba mogła zmienić moje życie aż tak bardzo. Właściwie Sherlock nie zmienił go. On dał mi nowe życie. Nową szansę. Wszystko jednak miało się skończyć dużo szybciej niż sądziliśmy.


End file.
